All Hail The Fuehrer
by Jennaya
Summary: A regime change has happened in Germany. What will it mean to Hogan and his men? One shot.


**All Hail The Fuehrer**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Hogan's Heroes. No money made, written for fun.

* * *

Colonel Robert Hogan was standing next to the radio, his men encircling the device, listening intently to London.

"There's been a regime change in Germany," General Butler was explaining.

"Is the war over?" Hogan asked with hope in his voice.

"Unfortunately it's not. We don't have all the details yet, but what we do know is this. Nimrod got close enough to Hitler and took him out. Unfortunately, someone killed him within minutes. We don't know who it was, but this person has been made the new Fuehrer," Butler informed them.

"What does this mean for my unit?" Hogan asked worried. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind. Should they evacuate? Who was this person? Would Germany win the war under his direction?

"What we know of him so far, is that he's more fanatical than Hitler ever thought of being, and an officer. We'd like for you to reach out to your contacts and gather as much information as possible. We need intelligence. And Hogan, be ready to evacuate on a moment's notice." Butler ordered, hoping that Hogan and his men would be safe. They all knew with the change in leadership everything could change drastically. He didn't want to lose a thousand plus men and their best sabotage unit, they were ultimately his responsibility.

"Understood sir, we'll transmit any information we're able to gather at regular intervals," Hogan answered as they signed off. He was as worried as the General. Germany might still fall under a fanatic, but it was just as likely that this man might be a military strategist and they could win. It wouldn't do him any good speculating, so he ordered Kinch to start making contact with the underground.

Reynolds yelled through the tunnel entrance that Klink was looking for the Colonel. So Hogan went topside to see what the Kommandant wanted and to try to pump information out of him. As Hogan neared the building, Klink came out of his office ordering that the prisoners be assembled for parade immediately. His guards scattered to accomplish their assignment.

"What's going on Kommandant?" Hogan gave him a half hearted salute.

"The unthinkable has happened. There's a new Fuehrer and he's coming here!" Klink was half scared and half in shock.

"Who is it? Why is he coming here?" Hogan asked surprised by the news. This couldn't be good.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure what happened to Hitler," Klink said. Both men turned to watch a procession of cars enter the compound. Behind them, they could hear the prisoners grumbling being made to come out for roll call. "Hogan, you better watch your mouth."

Hogan didn't answer; instead he watched the vehicles stop and two Gestapo officers got out of the first car. They ran to the second car and stood at the door. One yelled, 'All Hail the Fuehrer,' raising his arm in a salute. All the Germans in camp followed suit. Then the door opened and Major Hochstetter exited the vehicle. With a smile and swagger, he walked over to Klink and Hogan.

"Major Hochstetter, what are you doing here? Where's the Fuehrer?" Klink asked confused by the turn of events.

"I am the new Fuehrer, you idiot!" Hochstetter growled at him.

"Failing upwards, I see," Hogan said as he readjusted his hat, giving a full evacuation order. He knew it would antagonize Hochstetter, but at this point nothing would save him. He only hoped as many of his men as possible could get out of Germany alive.

"You're the new Fuehrer," Klink gasped and trembled.

"That's right, and my first order of business is to take care of a few items around here," Hochstetter gloated. "Hogan, you're coming to Berlin with me. There are a few things we need to discuss at your trial, which will quickly be followed by your execution."

"I don't suppose I could decline," Hogan asked, resigned to the fact he was going to die shortly.

"Nein," Hochstetter smirk, then turned to his guards ordering, "Arrest him!" Two men grabbed hold of the Colonel and started to lead him to the last car. "Wait, I want him to see this." Hogan turned back to see what would happen next. Although not showing it, he was terrified of what he was about to witness.

Hochstetter took a few steps away from Klink and with an evil grin on his face drew his weapon. He pointed it at the Kommandant and shot him through the heart. For a second he considered shooting Klink in the head, but he knew there was nothing up there. He was afraid Klink would be like a cockroach and live for days without his head. With a chuckle, he watched Klink's body fall where he'd stood. Then changing his mind, he turned his attention to Hogan indicating for his men to move away from the colonel. With a satisfied grin he pointed the weapon at Hogan's head.

What was that incessant noise, Hochstetter wondered. Why wouldn't it stop? Finally coming to consciousness he discovered his telephone was ringing. "Hochstetter here," he answered it gruffly. His eyes were trying to adjust to the light he'd just turned on.

"Major Hochstetter, I'm sorry to bother you so early, but there's been an explosion at the ball bearing factory, sir. We need your help," the voice on the other end of the line said.

"An explosion?" Hochstetter repeated still trying to wake up.

"Yes, sir, it looks like Papa Bear's work," the man answered.

"All right, I'll be there as quickly as I can," Hochstetter said, and hung up not waiting for a reply. He sat on the side of his bed. It had been a damn dream. A perfect dream, well almost perfect, if the phone hadn't rung for a few more seconds, he'd have killed Hogan. Aggravated he got up and started dressing. He only hoped that Hogan had left some type of evidence at the factory to prove his guilt, but he knew that was a near impossibility. Still he could dream, today of all days, he could dream. "Happy Birthday, Wolfgang," he said to himself as put his coat on. "Your present is a blown up factory compliments of Papa Bear!"


End file.
